The war
by The dark soul seeker
Summary: Two new chapters!!
1. Default Chapter

Okey guys! I`m gonna try to make a interactive fic since so many likes it.. And because it sounds cool too! It`s my first fic here on F.F net so be nice!  
  
This story takes place 60 years after the game. There is two kings fighting against each other because both of them wants to rule the whole Golden sun continent.  
  
  
  
Here is what I gotta know about your character:  
  
Name: Full name, please..Just make one up..  
  
Nickname: What guys call your character  
  
Age: You can write any age you want..it does not have to be your real age..  
  
How you look like: Duh..How you look like..  
  
Clothes: What type of clothes do you have? And how you want your armor too look like!  
  
Element: Which element your power is based upon.. It can be fire, water, earth ,wind or something you`ve made up!  
  
A Mix between two elements perhaps?  
  
Weapon: Not to many, please! Four is OK but not more!  
  
Family: If your character has one.. Tell me their names, age and what he/she/they do.. Are they farmers, do they own a INN..etc..etc..  
  
Hometown: It`s sixty years since the first golden sun game...There may be new towns..  
  
How your character got the kings letter asking you to beginn in his army: Did the king see you at colosso and really liked your fighting style..and so on..  
  
Reaction: How did you character react when He/She got the letter from the king? Happy? Sad? Surprised?  
  
History: What things has happend in your characters lifetime..  
  
Which team: King Samuel Santiel`s side? The ruler of the north and the west? Or are you on Damien Dragonfang`s side, the ruler of south and east?  
  
Summons: If you have summons, write them down.. It can be the old one like Judgement or you can make up new ones  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Djinn: which type Djinn and their names. You can have max 5..  
  
Other: If there is something you want to say about your character, put it here!  
  
OMG!!! Did I really ask so many stupid questions? Sooooo sorry!!  
  
^*^*^* Now here is my bio..  
  
Name: Erania Armiro  
  
Nickname: Era , the Joker, the fool, the nightmare bringer..  
  
Age: 17 (Ok...Thats not my real age...)  
  
How she looks like: Blue spiky hair, fangs, one green and one blue eye, pale skin and has a tattoo in her forehead of a moon.  
  
Clothes: normally she wears a black tunic with a cloak, she has leather boots which reach up to her knees. Her armor has a chest plate with a illustration of a red phoenix, Iron boots, iron gloves and a cloak in royal blue.  
  
Element: The moon element. It is especially strong against fire but weak against the sun element.  
  
Weapons: Blood blade: unleashes blood bath. Rod: Snake eye: Unleashes snake beam. Bow: Element bow: Can shoot many types of arrows, like: Fire arrow. Ice arrow. Sun arrow. Bomb arrow...etc..etc..  
  
Family: A father, a mother and two younger siblings... Mother: Della Armiro, age: 36 Father: Jarek Armiro, age 37 sister: Suanna Armiro, age: 7 brother: Mike Armiro, age: 8 Her mother owns a shop which sells weapons and armors. Her father works in the kings army.  
  
Hometown: Luna  
  
How She got the kings letter which asking her to join his army: One day her father gave her the letter. The king had written it personally.  
  
Reaction: "Yes I knew it!!" She cried eagely and snatched the letter out of her fathers hands.  
  
History: She lives in Luna (LUNA not LUNPA) A town discoverd ca. 5 years after Golden sun ended. There she lived happily with her family, when she was nine her little brother was born and a year later her little sister. She went to the temple every day to meditate and train her powers so she would be accepted into the kings army like her father. When she was eleven her mother got pregnant again, and a year later she gave birth to Adele and Zander, twins. Zander and Adele was Eranias two shining stars.. So kind and polite to everyone, never made any trouble at all.. Then Eranias worst nightmare happend.. The twins was kidnapped...And no one ever saw them since.  
  
But four years later she finally was accepted into the army.  
  
Which team: Damiens team. Luna lays in the south so it`s a part of his kingdom. Besides, Eranias father is a good friend of the king.  
  
Summons: She has five summons: Moonshine, Dark, Shadow, Silver lullaby, Golden FUN  
  
Djinns: Emerald, Delux, Happy, Zaps.  
  
Other: Favorite of sayings: "Game over", "I knew that!" "...You?..Kill me?! Ha! don`t make me laugh!"  
  
Sorry if I misspelled anything! Poor english! 


	2. prologue

It was late at night, the white and round full moon stood still on the black sky with small blinking stars as company. Se cast a spooky shine over the green meadows of the golden sun continent, and yet so comforting for so many.. She promised them light so they could see the enemies who were lurking in the shadows...Just waiting to attack whoever passed by. This night was the start of a new war between two young kings who both seeked victory and both were victorious.  
  
A young man was limping through the cold deserts of the south, he was badly injured, his royal blue clothes was torn and soaked in red blood from deep wounds, his black hair was untidy and wet with sweat and his wise eyes tired and red.... But he didn`t give up, no matter how tired or how much his body hurt..He was not going to give up.. He could see the warm and comforting lights in the towns houses at the end of the desert, his town.. But so tired....And so close to his goal...  
  
The town was dark.. People were sleeping peacefully in their beds, without worries.. Ah... Sleeping .... So tired.. He told himself not to fall asleep, he had done that at least a hundred times before,even how tired he was.... He had to go on. He could rest when he came to Gadowan castle..  
  
The guards who were guarding the castle, his goal , saw him. At first they looked confused, but shock soon took over. They came running down to him while they were yelling to the other guards. ' Get a medic!! ' ' Oh dear Lord! Prince Morgan!' ' Please don`t die!' those words where some of the words the guards were yelling...But it didn`t matter anymore. He reached down to one of the pockets on his once Royal blue, now blood stained tunic and pulled a paper out. It was poorly written, like the writer didn`t have much time to write it on. Blood and dirt coverd some of the beautiful small letters and made it difficult too read..  
  
The guard read the paper...and gasped. Morgan smiled weakly, some blood escaped out of the corner of his mouth and down at his tunic. He had finally done it!.......... The guard was yelling something again, the young face was filled with fear and terror. But it was too late.. Morgan looked up at the male guard and spoke his last words:  
  
"Tell Damien...Tell my brother..Not to worry too much, Okey?..." The guard nodded sadly, He had finaly accepted that Morgan was dying and would not live too see the sun rising... And so..The prince`s sore body fell limp and his blue eyes closed.. Now he could rest...for all eternity....  
  
***************************************** Weeeh! That`s the prologue and king Damien`s reason to hate Samuel... But I`m still missing a reason for samuel to hate Damien.... Any ideas? Please tell meee! And I need more characters! R&R 


	3. The letters

Hi! I`m gonna start with Damiens soldiers K`? But I promise that I`ll start writing about Samuel and his warriors soon!  
  
************************************************'  
  
But Morgan Dragonfang was not the only one who had fallen... The king of the north and the west had also sufferd a greate loss that tragic night, the loss of his nine years old son and only child. Edwin Santiel was killed with a dagger in is own bedroom. The dagger was in pure gold and a flying phoenix vas engraved at the shaft..and the owner of the golden dagger was no one else but Morgan Dragonfang. Morgan had fled right after with a important letter he had stolen from the kings private belongings. How he managed to get into the throne room was unknown...But the murder didn`t come long before the kings soldiers got him and wounded him deadly.  
  
They left the prince in the desert to die alone with his shame, and later he would be eaten by the beasts. He didn`t deserve a grave!...  
  
The royal fortune teller, Elnora, had come to the king the same night and warned him: "He is not dead, My king. But he will die...with a clear conscience. Because he has left your letter in his brothers hands. He knows everything..And is planning to find the four people in the prophecy...If you are wise..You will do the same.."  
  
Elnora usually didn`t lie about things.. So that meant that his rival knew about his little plan? To gather the strongest men in the land and make them attack the south. Ha! It would not matter anyways! Four people against a army? They would not last for long... But Elnora was right, perhaps he should find the four people of the north and the east..Just to be on the safe side?  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
He was just passing by Tolibi, the town which was known for the Colosso stadium and its many carnivals, when a messenger had given it to him A paper which was rolled up and had a blue silk ribbon tied around it. And with a beautiful writing somebody had written his name; Darrel Tasuke. The messenger was a handsome young man with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. He weared a blue tunic with purple trousers under it. On the tunic there was a illustration of a beautiful flying phoenix. Even the horse was beautiful, it was white with long blue mane and tail. The saddle was brown and the harness was made of leather. Even the horse`s chest plate ( yes, battle horses can have chest plates.) was polished and shining as silver in the warm morning sun. Yes, this was indeed one of the kings men.  
  
" It`s from the general in the kings army " The messenger told him calmly. He looked at the letter again...Darrel Tasuke. He was eighteen now and didn`t have any family.....except from his brother, his twin, who he now was now looking for. His mother and father had died when a mysterious storm hit his town, killing every living creature in the town...Except from him.. But his brother had left the day before to get more supplies for his fathers shop and a doctor for their deathly ill mother..  
  
"Oh?" Darrel cocked an eyebrow. From the general? What in the world would he want from him? Darrel opened his mouth to say something, but the messenger shook his head.  
  
" I`m arfraid that I can`t answer your questions, sir.... I am only a messenger..They don`t tell me much.." Them man sighed and tilted his head towards the letter in his hand. "But maybe it`s a good idea to read it?"  
  
"Well..Yes.." Darrel carefully removed the silk ribbon from the letter, The writing was just as beautiful as ever and written in ink as blue as the ocean. He started reading, but was a little annoyed by the messenger who was stretching himself so he could read over his shoulder.When he was done Darrel quickly put the letter in his pocket and turned towards the messenger. "Hn, nothing better to do, at least it`s a lead.." He said, and crossed his arms. The messenger looked dumbly at him. "Well?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You`re supposed to get me a horse and take me to the castle!" Darren said matter-of-factly. The messenger laughed.  
  
"Me?! Help You?! Says who?!" Darren grinned and tapped at his pocket.  
  
"The captain of the Silver Dragons..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The sender of the letter was not far away from the receiver. The kings best friend and general of his army lived in the small and quiet town named Luna. The town lay on top of the highest mountain in the south, Mt. Luania. The large mountain was once a active volcano, but not anymore. Now the mountain was coverd with forests and green land... Not many visited this town anymore, because of their faith in Luna and not Sol. But it was on this mountain top in this town the general lived with his wife and three children.  
  
The house his family lived in was mostly coloured in blue and green, The colours of the south and west. The house itself was not big..and not small.. It was a normal size for a family on five.. A living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms and a bathroom. But you see.. Once their family were bigger..They were seven before the youngest of the generals children was were kidnapped, the twins Zander and Adele ...That happend a year ago.  
  
But right now was the general no one else but Jarek, The loving father and husband who drank his coffee and read the news while his wife were cleaning the dishes and humming on a song. In other words: A normal morning in this family.  
  
"MOMMY!! MIKEY STOLE MY DOLL!!" Ahh..and of course the youngest of his children...Mikey and Suanna.  
  
A little boy with short green hair and freckles came running into the kitchen with a old doll in his hands, soon followed by a very angry redhead. Miky quickly hid behind his father who just continued to read his paper. The girl, Suanna, went crying over to her mother and tussled carefully in her apron while she pointed at her brother. Della Armiro sighed.  
  
"Mikey..Give your sister her doll back." She said softly, making her son giggle even more.  
  
"Here ya go!" Mikey offerd the doll back to his sister with a sigh. Suanna sniffed, and squeezed the doll tightly to her chest while she stuck her tongue out at her brother. Jarek sighed and stood up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going daddy!?" The little boy asked, while he jumped around his father and giggled eagerly. Then somebody who was not so happy came down the stairs from her bedroom.  
  
"Why. Can`t. A. Poor. Person. Get. Some. Sleep. In. This. House??!" Erania the oldest sister said grimly. Della smiled warmly to her daughter and answerd the question.  
  
" Thats because you have two younger siblings.."  
  
"....Monsters" Era corrected.  
  
"Ahh...Era! I was just going to wake you up, but I see that Mikey and Suanna took care of that..."Jarek sat back down at the chair.  
  
"Nooooo kidding.." Era sighed, and sat down besides her father.  
  
"I`ve got something for you....." said Jarek, and pulled out a envelope out of his pocket and held it up in front Eras face. " A letter from the king himself...." Era gasped and snatched the envelope out of her fathers hand. Jarek smiled and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "He wants you in the army!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Then it was Zack Cooper. The boy lived with his adoptive father Tabris Lockheart, the kings bodyguard and friend. And now it was his sons turn.  
  
"Zack! Hurry up! We`ll be late!" Tabris called, and knocked on the wood door to his sons bedroom. He heard a irritated moan from his son. Nope, Zack was not the early up type.. Zack opened the door and stared lazily at his father. His black hair with yellow and red streaks was messy, and the only thing he weared was his night skirt.  
  
"Late for what?" Zack grumbled, while he rubbed his eyes. Tabris smiled pulled the same type of letter Darrel got out of his jacket pocket, A rolled up paper with a blue silk ribbon tied around it. He gave it to Zack who looked confused up at him.  
  
"Who is it from?" Zack asked curiously, and removed the blue ribbon from the letter.  
  
" Jarek Armiro." replied Tabris. Zack thought for a moment.. Armiro..He had heard that name before.  
  
"The general!?" Tabris nodded. "And the fighter who came on second place in Colosso last year was named Armiro too! Second after me..." Zack smiled proudly at the memory. He had won for the first time last year, and the girl on the second place...Erania Armiro..Was she the generals daughter?  
  
"Yes, you fought his daughter... But forget that now! Read the letter!" Tabris said intently. Zack did as his father told him to and read the letter, Then he grinned. The king wanted him in his army!  
  
"Woah!" he exclaimed  
  
"Yes, Zero! Today you start your new job...In the kings army!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The other chosen one was Tomoe Selene, Or `the cat girl` which the people she knew called her because of her pointy cat like ears and eyes. She lived in the town Cyiro, a busy town in the west of Damiens kingdom. The town was always in the center of attention, even if it could be the bad kind of attention..  
  
She once lived with her blood family, but not more... They abandoned her when she was five. But a kind old woman found her and accepted her as her own, and now she lives with her and her son Drins..She got a new family who showed her what love really means. But her soul was scarred that night her family abandoned her.. So her eyes are always filled with sorrow..  
  
She had just finished Colosso and had returned home when she received a letter from a stranger in a royal tunic, but right then it didn`t matter. It was late and she was tired from the trip so she had put the letter down and went to bed. But in the morning........  
  
Drins was in the kitchen and eating breakfast when Tomoe came down from her bedroom. Unlike the other chosen warriors she was really awake. Her pale blue hair was combed and she didn`t look tired at all! She was dressed in a black bodice with a dark purple blouse underneath, her pants had the colour of amber and on her feet she weared a couple of green boots. Drins looked up and smiled proudly at her.  
  
"How is my favorite sister and colosso champion?" he asked and pushed a chair out from the table with his foot for her. Tomoe smiled greatefully and sat down besides him.  
  
"Fine, thank you." She said calmly.  
  
"But....I could have done better.." He teased and pinched his sisters small nose. Tomoe giggled wildly.  
  
"Somebody is envious!" She said. Drins shook his head and took up a raw carrot from his plate.  
  
"Really!" He pointed the carrot at her and grinned. "Aya!!" He playfully yelled, and pretended that the carrot was a sword. His sister giggled and stuck out her finger so it pointed at the carrot..And then...Woosh! The carrot fell to the ground in thousands of pieces. "Hey! Psyenergy is cheating!"  
  
The door opened and their mother came in while she carried a bucket of milk from their cows, The cat girl was quickly on her feet to help the woman who had taken care of her for so long.  
  
"Mother, let me help you!" She took the bucket from her mother and carried it over to the table. The aging woman smiled warmly and kissed her daughter good morning.  
  
"Hello, dear...Have you slept well?" she asked. Tomoe nodded. "Good, You might not remember..But you left this on the table yesterday..." She gave Tomoe the letter.  
  
"Ah...The letter...."  
  
"Who is it from, Tomoe?" Drins asked. Tomoe shrugged. " Open it then!"  
  
"O.Okey.." Tomoe opened the letter and quickly read it. She gasped and dropped the paper, Drins quickly grabed it and read it as well.  
  
"Woah! Tomoe`s gonna be a soldier!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eeep! chapter 1 is up! * Dances the victory dance.* And thank you so much for the idea Triple! * Gives cookie to Triple* I know this chapter is REALLY crappy written, and I don`t have time to spell check it....^^; But I am baby sitting Adrian right now...And it`s really hard to concentrate. But I promise that I`ll write better in chapter 2! 


	4. Dinner with the king

Like I told you in before, I've been sick for a good while... I promise to write until my fingers fall off!! **************************************************************************** *********  
  
The king was in his private chamber, He was both nervous and sad.. Nervous because he feared that some the Dragon warriors wouldn't accept his letter and join him, and sad because his father, the ex king, just had stormed out of the room in a rage after a fight with him. Damien just couldn't believe that his own father blamed him for the death of his brother! His own flesh and blood! Florenz meant that it was his fault because he didn't try to stop Morgan when he went out on his mission, to spy on Samuel, but Damien really HAD tried to stop Morgan, he even locked him up in his room! But Morgan somehow managed to escape.  
  
Damien sighed, he missed Morgan, but nothing could ever bring him back from the place he now was.. The young king's gaze traveled over the big room and landed on the soft red carpet under the dinner table. It was there Damien and Morgan always had hid when they were small children, When his mother, the queen, wanted to put them into bed they quickly dived under the table and lay there completely still. Or when his father had meetings with the soldiers, they both just could lay there and listen to them while they talked about great battles, dragons and magic! The never got tired of it! But he was too old to do such childish things now.. Before Damien had become king, this room had been blue... But he had painted it... against his father's will.. The curtains were full of beautiful patterns, and of course the same flying phoenix which was illustrated on the soldiers` armors and the servants` clothes. The long table in the middle of the room was ready for guests and the covers were laid for five. The cutlery and the plates were made of silver and the goblets of crystal. But the king was even more worried that some of the seats around the table was not to be filled. He knew that Zack Cooper and Erania Armiro would join him...But when it came to Darrel and Tomoe...He could not tell for sure.  
  
"Well..."He said to himself. "Only time can show.."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
But the king didn't have to worry... All the four chosen ones had accepted.. But for different reasons:  
  
Darrel had accepted because he hoped that the rumor about the silver dragons would spread through the land...So his brother would know that he was alive and well. Tomoe had accepted because her blood-family lived in the north and west...She hated them, and she would do anything to make their life's a living hell, if she joined the king she had a good chance to meet them again.. But Zack and Erania had gladly accepted without a question. Why? , simply because they wanted to! To be accepted into the king's army was a great honor, and they would be happy to follow in their fathers` place.  
  
When they all arrived at the castle, a man named Timothy had lead them into the common room, He was the arrogant and strict butler for the royal family. He had told them (Or the way he sounded when said it was more like an order..) that it would be a good idea to get to know each other before they had dinner with the king.  
  
"We're going to have dinner with the KING?" Tomoe had asked, They were all surprised, it wasn't every day you got invited to have dinner with him.  
  
"Yes.." The butler said matter-of-factly, like it was something everyone knew.  
  
The duo really didn't like Timoty`s arrogant behavior ,but when he left...The room became rather quiet.. They all stood completely still while they were regarding each other with interest in their eyes. Darrel had leaned up against one of the walls, he seemed completely uninterested in what the others were doing, He kept his thoughts and meanings for himself. Tomoe seemed was sitting in one of the soft chairs in front of the fireplace, she seemed awfully tired, eyes half closed and unfocused while she rested her head in one of her palms. Zack seemed more eager than anybody in the room, he was tripping his foot rapidly on the floor while he was sighing and moaning impatiently. Erania was eager too, you could see it in her eyes. But she stood still, and didn't show any sign of tiredness...But Zack`s constant tripping seemed to really annoy her.. Zack sighed one last time, then he broke the breathless silence between them.  
  
"Eh.. I..."They all looked up at him. Then he wished that he had kept his mouth closed.. Because now he didn't know what to say.. "Hi.. My name is Zack.. Zack Cooper.." Zack laughed nervously. Erania cocked an eyebrow, her thin pupils became smaller, and her mouth was twitching, It was like she tried to remember something, then she grinned and nodded to herself.  
  
"Yes....Zack `Zero` Cooper " She said quietly. "I have fought you before ..At the Colosso tournament.." She looked at the others and smiled. " Erania Armiro...Friends call me Era!"  
  
"Yes, I remember! You came on second!" said Zack. Era's smile faded, and it was replaced by an angry sneer.  
  
"Second...After you" she mumbled and looked down.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad! You came on second!" Zack comforted. Erania gathered all the pride she had lost and tried to smile, but it came out as a smug grin.  
  
" Really!" she said, with a sarcastic tone playing in her voice. "Yes...But you are better...You beat me fair and square.. You are a Colosso champion.." Era sighed, and smiled.. This time it really was a smile, a friendly one. "But no hard feelings!" Zack smiled, but his attention was stolen by Tomoe who cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm a Colosso Champion too.." she said shyly. "I won this year."  
  
"So that's why I thought you looked so familiar! I saw you!" Said Zack. " I watch Colosso every year!" Era smiled, then she noticed Darrel who were leaning towards the wall. He was dozing with his head on his shoulder, his once tightly crossed arms were now almost limp.  
  
"Hello!" Tomoe said and waved. Darrel eyes snapped open. Tomoe giggled and waved again. "Hello, what's your name?" Darrel yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before he focused is eyes on the girl who just had spoken to him.  
  
"Darrel Tasuke" He replied, his voice was completely calm, he didn't seem to be as nervous as all the others, but maybe a little bored.  
  
"My name is Tomoe Selene." Tomoe told him. "Nice to meet you" Erania`s hands dug around in the pocket on her black tunic and pulled up the letter from the king, She quickly scanned it, then she waved Zack over to her. Zack made his way over to her and stared at her in confusion. Erania pointed down at the letter and read something very quietly out for him. Zack`s eyes traveled to Darrel, and down to the letter again.  
  
"Hey! You are our captain! It says so in the letter!" Era exclaimed. "Listen. `.You will sere in my army, under your captain.." She begun, then looked up at Darrel. "... Darrel Tasuke.. That's you right?"  
  
"Yes..." Darrel`s voice sounded both surprised and pleased in the same time. After all, he was the captain...But.. It sounded so weird.. ` Captain Darrel Tasuke `? But he was even more surprised when Zack and Erania went over to him and saluted.  
  
" Zack `Zero` Cooper, ready for orders, sir!"  
  
"Erania `Era` Armiro, reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
"Eh..." Darrel was speechless. What was he supposed to do now? Zack and Erania were raised by people who worked in the army...Was this normal for them to do?  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Tomoe ran quickly over to her comrades and copied their acts. " Tomoe...eh.. Tomoe `Cat Girl` Selene, at your service!"  
  
"I..I.."Darrel felt kind of helpless, he had no experience with any type of knights... What did captains say, anyway? " Ehh.. It's Okay.....Don't do that."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Then it was time for dinner. Tabris and Jarek had followed them all the way up to the north tower where the kings chamber lay. But outside the chamber , Jarek and Tabris wished the Silver Dragons good luck with comforting words and a couple of good advising words, and then the finally left.  
  
"Oh my god.. Here goes " Darrel knocked on the door and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ooh, I don't feel so well...I think I'm going to be sick.. "Whimpered Era and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Hey take it easy! It's just nerves!" Tomoe said, and patted her friend on the back. "My stomach hurts too.."  
  
"Yeah! " agreed Zack. "I feel it too! Then the calm voice of Damien Dragonfang interrupted their little chat.  
  
"Come in" Damien said.  
  
"Be calm! Or else we'll screw up!" warned Darrel, and opened the door carefully. The others straightened up their clothes and followed him in with small and quiet whimpers and calming words.  
  
And there stood Damien, the king of the south and the east. The man was in his early twenties, five years younger then his rival. He had royal clothes with the phoenix emblem, He was tall and muscular, quite a ladies man in other words.  
  
"Welcome, my friends." Damien said and smiled.  
  
"Thank you.. My Lord" Darrel felt weird, his legs was a little weak, and his stomach hurt a little too... It took a lot to make Darrel nervous.. But just by looking at this proud and powerful man who wasn't much older than himself, really made him feel veneration.. But just by looking at his fellow warriors made him feel better. Tomoe clearly was nervous, she was chewing on her bottom lip, and she had a really tense expression in her face, But Erania and Zack on the other side.Looked more like they'd just seen a ghost! Their faces was so pale and their eyes so wide, that it tempted Darrel to give them a real blast with his psyenergy.  
  
Darrel bowed for Damien and Tomoe, Zack and Erania immediately followed his example.  
  
"Please! Don't be so formal! Stand up!" The Silver Dragons took it as an order, and stood up. " Sit down at the table, My Dragons! Lets have dinner together!"  
  
And as the king hoped...All the seats were filled. Darrel Tasuke.. Erania Armiro... Zack Cooper....And Tomoe Selene.. They were all there. They talked with each other, and Damiens kind behavior made the Silver Dragons feel welcomed.. And it didn't take long before they became friends. Damien was not like they thought be would be, not at all! He bombed them with questions about psyenergy and their towns, and when they had answer one of his questione, another came flying like a cannon.. Damien seemed.normal?  
  
But what are parents for? They are there for making problems! so...  
  
"Damien! You've got to hurry! We have a meeting with the mayor of Imil!" said Jarek, who suddently had come from one of the hidden passages in the castle with Tabris behind him. The young king sighed deeply.  
  
"Do I have to?" Damien asked, and hung his head sadly. "I `m having so much fun!"  
  
"Yes, Papa! Do he have to?! When I finally have meet some dashing people you've gotta ruin everything!" Erania said, and looked at her father with a annoyed glance.  
  
"Can't you two go for him!? Please, dad?!" Pleaded Zack. The general and the kings bodyguard both shook their heads.  
  
"Nope, no can do!" Tabris said.  
  
"Besides, You don't want Florenz to get mad at you again! You know how he is!" Jarek warned. The king sighed.  
  
"You're both right...I'm coming!" Damien stood up from the table with heavy moves "I'm sorry guys...Royal duty..." It sounded more like it was torture for him, but he smiled...  
  
"Aww...It's okay..." Said Darrel and smiled. "Go on! Make your father happy!"  
  
"Thank you! See you later!" Damien, Tabris and Jarek left them and went to the meeting. He had told them that the servants would clean up and follow them to their rooms when they wanted to, they just had to call for them.  
  
"Shoot! And now that it really started to get fun!" Growled Erania angrily. "Now I'm angry at my dad!"  
  
"Likewise!" agreed Zack.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Well? Am I getting better? Mweee! *Flees from pelting tomatoes* Ok.. So you have the right to be pissed off at me.. But I promise to be good! *Does the big shiny puppy eyes* And if you who have submitted characters want me to fix their behavior or something like that just e- mail me! I'm flexible! 


	5. Friends at last

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun. Golden sun end all their characters are © to their respective owners. But my character Erania is © to me.  
  
After the dinner the Silver Dragons had met Nikodemus, the royal mage. He had shown them the Castle, And they all could agree in one thing: It was beautiful. It had a garden, the biggest anyone of them ever had seen before! It had all kinds of rare flowers, the most of them were flowers from faraway land which had been transported, others were so common that you could find them in the nearest meadow! There even were real animals there like rabbits, hedgehogs, birds and many other kinds of small critters there too. The ball room was enormous, definitely the biggest room in the castle! The floor was made of many, many pieces of coloured glass while one window alone was cowering a whole wall! And then it was the little house right besides the garden where they kept all their eagles, not big but not small ether. They used the eagles when they wanted to send away messages to a place that was too far from the castle to send messengers, because these eagles came back when they were released. And the Silver Dragons were really surprised when they received a eagle each! Nikodemus said that if the were out on a mission and needed to tell the king or one of the officers something of great importance, a eagle would be perfect for sending it! Because it was not legal to kill a eagle, so it was no way to stop the message!  
  
But when Nikodemus had shown them everything from bottom to top, then the sun had gone behind the mountains and the moon had begun to climb it's way up.  
  
"And now boys and girls.." he grinned fondly. " Or shall I say `my brave warriors`, it's time for you to jump into bed!" He chuckled and waved them down the corridor. "This is your sleeping hall, or the `dragon chambers`, as we like to call them" He sopped at the foot of two stairs which were leading left and right. "Darrel and Zack, you two go up the left stairs, you'll find the boys` sleeping chamber, While Tomoe and Erania, goes to the right, to the girls` " He yawned . "Goodnight.." And then he went out the door they had came in from.  
  
And there they stood alone again..  
  
"Well.." Erania said, while she yawned and stretched herself. "I guess well just have to go to bed like our black mage said, eh?" She suggested.  
  
"Yeah! I want be ready for the test tomorrow!" Zack said eagerly. Darrel cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Test?" He asked, his voice sour like someone just had squeezed a lemon into his mouth. Zack and Erania both looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You don't know about the tests?" Zack asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hn.. No one told me that we had to go through tests to become a Silver dragon" Darrel crossed his arms and made it very clear that he didn't want to be talked to in that way.  
  
"What tests?!" Tomoe asked desperately. Now she was nervous, what if the tests were difficult? What if she would fail?!  
  
"Oh..."Erania took a step backwards and sat town at the stairs. "...No " She moaned in annoyance and frustration. They didn't know what THE tests was. And if they failed at the tests she could kiss the Dragon rank goodbye.  
  
"Oh my." Zack sighed. "You really don't know what the F.I.W.W.P.E tests are." he scratched his head and laughed nervously.  
  
"F.I.W.W.P.E??" Tomoe asked, she had no clue what it was!  
  
She had lived in a peaceful town that were miles away from any castle! How could she know?  
  
" Fire, ice, water, wind, psychic and earth." Erania said dryly. Then she stood up, straightened her clothes and looked very seriously at Zack.  
  
"How are we going to win the fire test tomorrow when they have no clue what to do?" She asked. Zack shrugged. "We can't give up now! Not when we've come so far!"  
  
"Yeah.. It's a real mess we've got us into here.."  
  
"Hey, what's the problem?" Asked Darrel. "Why can't you just teach us!?"  
  
"W.Well..I.I d.don`t t.think that w.would work " Zack cursed himself. He was starting to stutter. It always happened when he got nervous or very angry. And now when he almost didn't know the people he were talking to , it only got worse!  
  
"Eh.. I'm sorry, Captain, B.But it's a little hard to teach you what we've used eighteen years to learn.." Erania said.  
  
"You don't have to teach us EVERYTHING, but only the most important things" Tomoe suggested. But Darrel shook his head.  
  
"No, I have a better idea.." He carefully removed one of his leather gloves, while the others watched his every move with interest, but when he finally reached out and wanted to touch Erania, she pulled back with a small yelp. Darrel smiled warmly and chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you." Erania was about to say something, but Darrel shook his head. "It's not dangerous!"  
  
"O.Okay.."Erania let him touch her, but it didn't hurt like she had expected it to, it felt kind of good. But one thing was clear for her: He was using some kind of magic, She was having some kind of flashback, because she could see her father and herself sitting on the fields of Luna, and Jarek was teaching her about the tests. Many scenes went through her mind, but when Darrel let go of her hand, she moaned. "My legs!" She said weakly, and quickly leaned towards the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, her legs felt like they were made of jelly, and the world was spinning like a merry-go-round  
  
"What did you do?!" Tomoe asked, there was anger in her voice. She sat down besides Erania, and took the hand Darrel had held and checked for any type of curse, while Erania`s eyes had rolled back into her head and looked like a maniac. " Snap out of it!" She gently slapped Erania a couple of times in the face. Erania quickly came back to her senses, she seemed unharmed..  
  
"Oh..My..God!" She took a deep breath. " It felt like I had got myself drunk or something..!" She stood up on shaky legs with a little help from Tomoe and leaned on the wall. "It's not nice stealing other people's memories, you know!" Yes, Erania could now feel what Darrel had done.  
  
"But it worked!" Darrel said. "And now three of us knows about the tests"  
  
"What? You know how to steal memories?!" Zack asked eagerly. "That's just sooo cool!" But Tomoe wasn't in the same spirit..  
  
"Hey! That's unfair! Now I'm the only one who doesn't know about the tests!" Darrel smiled.  
  
"No, it works the other way too!" Darrel quickly grabbed Tomoe's arm before she could protest. Tomoe gasped when everything she'd ever need no know about the test just popped into her brain. But the good feeling disappeared as soon as it had come when Darrel let go of her. She fell down at the floor like a heavy rock and held her head with both of her hands. "Oh." She moaned "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"You can feed the brain memories too!?" Zack stared wide eyed at Darrel.  
  
"Yeah, It's some of the good parts by being a Celestial adept." Darrel smiled proudly. He knew that celestial were one of the worlds most rare elements, and one of the most powerful..  
  
"You're a Celestial adept?" Erania asked. Darrel nodded.  
  
"Awesome! No wonder why you are our captain!" Tomoe said breathlessly. "My element is Saturn, it's strong against earth but weak against fire! I normally use my magic to battle, but I have some nifty healing spells too! The reason I joined this army is because I want to find my blood-family, and make sure their life's becomes a living hell!" She cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly "My speciality is life and death magic!"  
  
"Well.. I'm a dark adept. My element is just as strong against any type of the elements, except from the sun element, of course! My speciality is combat! I draw energy from my element and use it for my own protection and maybe sometimes in combos! I've trained with the knights for a very long time now, they know me as a red mage!" Zack informed.  
  
"You have one of the dark elements, too? Cool!" She grinned broadly and crossed her arms. "My element is the Luna element, or the Moon element, as many call it. Its especially strong against fire, but weak against the sun element!, just like yours!" She nodded towards Zack. " My element gives me the full power to control the moon! I can capture souls from people and prison them in my moon orb! Sadly, I have no healing spells, And I bet my horse on that you don't have any ether Zack. But I can read minds when its full moon!" Erania declared. Tomoe set up a wondering gaze.  
  
"Why can't you use healing spells? Even if people don't have a healing element, they still has some healing spells. Why haven't you?" She asked.  
  
"The elements we have is said to be Evil elements, you see.." Replied Zack. "There even are people who despise us.. Just because we are the few chosen ones to hold these elements.." Zack smile sadly. " There are not many of us left now.One in a million.. Or less" Tomoe gasped.  
  
"B.But how can they possible know that you two are one of these?!" She asked. Zack shrugged.  
  
"Well.. There are many ways. They can see at our fighting style.. Or use a sceptre called an Angel-eye.. Or." He looked at Erania. " They can look at our eyes." Erania quickly closed her eyes and looked down at the floor in shame. Tomoe looked Zack deeply in his eyes and nodded.  
  
"A green and a blue eye." She whispered. ".Is the sign of the dark arts." She had read it in one of the elemental books she once had borrowed in the library while she still lived with Drins and her mother. "But.That's just not fair.. No one should ever accuse people of being evil just because their elements!  
  
"I know."Zack said calmly. "But that's just something that we have to live with." Then a bright smile spread across his lips. "Lets not talk about such depressing things now!" Darrel nodded in agreement.. and sympathy.  
  
"You already know my element" He said, and yawned. "But.It's late, and we're all tired.So why don't we just go to bed and get a good night's sleep?" He smiled. "We can get to know each other better tomorrow, yes?"  
  
"You're right.Goodnight.." Tomoe waved and started to walk slowly up the stairs, but stopped when Erania cleared her throat a little higher then normal. "Yeeees?" Asked silkily and turned on her heels.  
  
"You have to get the captains approval to leave." Erania informed. Darrel chuckled and waved them away.  
  
"Oh, go on! Jump into bed and start counting sheep's!" Darrel went up the stairs and closed the door behind him.  
  
*^*^* I still need some Characters for Samuel's team. But if you want to be in it, You must e-mail me, or the FF. net will be very angry at me! But now I'm writhing 24-7! So a new chapter will soon be up! 


End file.
